History Lessons
by dreamer07
Summary: This story was started back in the day, when Nexis was still Nexis and the original teens (Emily, Nikolas, etc.) were still teenagers. What happens when a new link is discovered between two families? My first story; let me know what you think!


"I do." Alexandria Quartermaine smiled up at her new husband, Anthony Cassadine through her tears. The minister smiled. "By the power vested in me by the state of Greece, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tony lifted Alexandria's veil and they exchanged a sweet, tender kiss before pulling away and smiling at each other.  
  
Later that night, Alexandria sat on the sofa of the Cassadine jet, waiting for Tony to finish his conversation with the pilot. As her husband emerged from the cockpit, she made room for him on the sofa. "I love you, Mrs. Cassadine," Tony smiled. "Can you imagine our families' reaction to that one?" Alexandria laughed. "Especially Edward and Mikkos." Tony looked at her seriously, gently brushing a stray strand of dark hair from her face. "Let's not tell them." Alexandria looked back at him, equally serious now. "That's probably a good idea. Can you imagine the wars over a Quartermaine-Cassadine child?" Anthony began to laugh before her words sunk in. "Are you saying.?" She looked at him, eyes sparkling. "You're going to be a father."  
  
Tony grinned and leapt off the sofa, twirling Alex around in the air before setting her gently back down and cuddling next to her. Alex laughed, pleased by his enthusiasm. "I love you," she said, playing with the large diamond on her left hand. "I love you too," Tony smiled into her hair, turning her to face him, "and I'm thrilled we're going to be parents." He stood, pulling her into his arms. "You make me so very happy." Alex smiled at him, love shining in her ice blue eyes. "And you make me happier than anyone else possibly could. Let's go somewhere; abdicate reality and our families until our little girl is born. I don't want anything to come between us and utter bliss." Tony swept Alexandria into his arms. "Excellent idea. We'll tell our families we're taking a sabbatical.girl? What makes you think we're having a little girl?" he asked, his face inches from hers. "Just a feeling," she murmured against his lips as he carried her away to their bedroom.  
  
9 months later - March 15, 1985  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine, you have a little girl." The doctor placed the baby in Alexandria's arms and left the room, as Anthony came over to the bed and put his arms around his wife and daughter. Alexandria's smile was exhausted, but content. "I told you so." "You're always right." He kissed her head. "I'll remember that," she smiled. "What should we name her?" Anthony and Alexandria were pensive for a moment, until Tony broke the silence. "What about something Russian? It's only right, because in a Russian monarchy, this little one," he smiled as she grabbed his finger, "is a princess." "That's an excellent idea," Alex agreed, "but she needs something American too - she is half Quartermaine." "And that's the problem. Alex, we can't let this little one become a casualty in this war between our families." He sat, staring intently into her eyes. "Alex, we're going to die, no matter by whose hand. We can't let them know about her. Alexandria looked back at her just as intently. "We're going to have to give her up, aren't we?" "Yes." They looked at each other, at their daughter, and back at each other. "Ekaterina," said Tony. "Rose," Alex said at the same time. Laughing, Tony explained. "Ekaterina means innocence in Russian. If this baby is anything, it's innocent. Alex told him, "My aunt Lila has a beautiful rose garden. I always told her I'd name my daughter Rose. If it comes to sending her to my family, Lila will know." Tony smiled. "Welcome to the world, Ekaterina Rose Cassadine." "Katia," Alex murmured as she caressed her daughter's head.  
  
A year later, Ekaterina Rose Morgan was sent to a private Swiss boarding school. Her parents were killed two days later, their murderer still unknown. 


End file.
